Saving The World, Meeting The Winchesters : Fangirls Business
by Litany Riddle
Summary: "Oh putain Lila, je crois qu'on a trop bu hier ! s'exclama Jenny." Se retrouver dans une série télévisée s'avère plus dangereux et moins fantastique qu'imaginé... Surtout quand la série est Supernatural, avec son taux de décès effarant. Entre rêve et cauchemar, deux fans vont devoir éviter les embûches aux côtés de Sam et Dean Winchester à l'orée de l'Apocalypse. Méta-Crack fic.
1. Lendemain de cuite

**Auteurs : Jenny  & Litany  
Disclaimers** : L'univers de Supernatural et ses personnages ne nous appartiennent pas. En revanche, les personnages originaux et l'histoire sont à nous.  
Ceci est une fiction, toute ressemblance avec des événements ou des personnes réelles est fortuite.  
 **Bêtalecture** : prolixius5

* * *

1 -Lendemain de cuite.

Lila se réveilla à cause du bruit. Elle n'ouvrit pas tout de suite les yeux car elle avait la tête qui tournait et qui faisait mal comme si un petit lutin cognait sur ses tempes avec un marteau. On aurait dit que des voitures roulaient à fond à deux mètres de la fenêtre... ce qui était totalement impossible car elle était dans l'appartement de Jenny, au sixième étage.

-Ggnni... Jenny ? finit-elle par marmonner.

Elle bougea le bras et sa main rencontra une masse toute douce de cheveux bouclés. Ok. Son amie ne s'était pas levée non plus.

Jenny entendit Lila marmonner et l'ignora. La fatigue était toujours présente. Elle sentit une main sur ses cheveux roux et se demanda ce qui prenait à son amie. Bougeant légèrement, Jenny bascula du lit et rencontra très rapidement le sol. Un sol qui était doux... depuis quand possédait-elle une moquette ? Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux et vit une chambre miteuse, avec une tapisserie ringarde et un seul lit King Size sur lequel était encore allongée la brune.

-Oh putain, Lila, je crois qu'on a trop bu hier ! s'exclama Jenny.

Lila entendit la voix de Jenny lui hurler quelque chose qui résonna dans sa tête.

-Heeein ?

Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit un lit... et une chambre... spacieuse, avec des rideaux tirés... depuis quand Jenny avait-elle des rideaux ? Et c'était quoi cette hideuse tapisserie? Elle se redressa tant bien que mal dans le lit, toute courbaturée. La chambre lui rappelait un des motels minables dans lesquels elle avait dormi en Amérique. Et il y avait effectivement des voitures juste derrière la vitre qui filaient à 80 à l'heure.

-On a pris un hôtel à côté du périph' ? Je me souviens de rien ! Putain, tu crois que des gars nous ont droguées ?!

Lila regarda Jenny s'agiter, pendant qu'elle s'étirait et passait une main dans ses courts cheveux bruns en bataille qui s'étaient aplatis du côté où elle avait dormi, pour essayer de leur donner un air moins asymétrique... Elles portaient encore leurs sous-vêtements de la veille et leurs vêtements étaient en tas sur les chaises et les fauteuils de la pièce.

Jenny se releva rapidement et inspecta les lieux. Après avoir fait cinq fois le tour de la chambre, elle ouvrit la porte en grand.

-Ça ressemble pas au périph'... Mon dieu ! La drogue du violeur, tu penses ? demanda-t-elle à Lila, les yeux ronds.

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre Jenny sortit et se mit à hurler... Des panneaux en anglais, des plaques d'immatriculations étranges, des gens étranges... elle courait dans les couloirs. Lila sauta enfin du lit, enfila son sweater et la suivit, se repérant aux cris. Elle comprit immédiatement qu'elles n'étaient plus en France, peut-être à Londres ? Après tout Jenny adorait cette ville... La brune avait lu sur internet l'histoire d'un anglais, qui sous l'effet de l'alcool, avait acheté un billet d'avion pour Paris et s'y était réveillé le lendemain matin sans aucun souvenir de la veille. Ça pourrait leur être arrivé dans le sens inverse, mais elles avaient dû prendre une sacrée dose de drogue !

Elle s'excusa platement en anglais face aux gens que Jenny avait terrifiés par ses cris. Elle ne devait pas avoir l'air beaucoup plus rassurant, songea-t-elle, en petite culotte dans les couloirs, avec ses cheveux de sortie de lit et sa peau très mate qui pouvait causer un délit de faciès... Mais au moins elle était calme et pas très grande. La diablesse immense à la chevelure enflammée de la "Rebelle" du dessin animé qui hurlait en courant était bien plus terrifiante qu'elle. Elle rejoignit son amie, la prit par le bras et essaya de la calmer.

-Hey, hey... Calme-toi Jenny, dit-elle en accrochant ses yeux bleu très clair paniqués. Je crois qu'on est en Angleterre... On va aller faire une prise de sang à l'hôpital et déposer plainte, ok ?

Une prise de sang ? Jenny en avait horreur, elle pâlit rien qu'à l'idée de voir l'aiguille s'approcher de ses pauvres veines. Elle s'assit en tailleur par terre.

-J'espère vraiment qu'on est à Londres, murmura-t-elle. Plus jamais je ne boirai. Et Lila, ça sert à rien de porter plainte, on ne se souvient de rien... Puis pourquoi les gens nous regardent bizarre?

Jenny avait oublié que Lila et elle étaient en sous-vêtements devant le motel.

-Je te propose d'abord d'aller s'habiller, hein ?

L'idée de la prise de sang n'avait pas l'air de la faire sourire... Lila traîna la pauvre Jenny par le bras et la guida vers leur chambre.

-Il ne faut pas se doucher. Pour qu'on puisse faire des tests ADN pour prouver le viol.

A ces mots, Jenny se figea au détour d'un couloir et Lila leva les yeux en l'air. Elle se tourna vers elle pour la rassurer mais se cogna immédiatement contre quelqu'un et tomba en arrière sur Jenny. Très grand et baraqué, ce quelqu'un, au vu du choc, et qui devait venir en sens inverse en fonçant sans regarder.

-Oh mon dieu, murmura Jenny en essayant de maintenir Lila. Je crois que je rêve en fait !

-Heu, non, moi c'est Lila, tu te souviens ? Plaisanta son amie avant de lever les yeux vers la personne qui l'avait renversée.

Face à elles, se tenait l'acteur Jared Padalecki, qui interprétait Sam Winchester, un de leurs personnages de fiction préférés. Cela ne pouvait être la réalité. Sous le choc, elle lâcha Lila qui s'écroula au sol.

Jenny ne put lâcher le jeune homme du regard. Ce qu'il était grand... même elle qui était très grande pour une femme, se sentait petite à côté de lui. C'était un très beau rêve ! Mais assez perturbant...

-Jared, sourit Jenny.

Le brun la regarda, étonné.

-Vous faites erreur.

Lila se redressa sur ses coudes pour voir Jenny en face de Jared... enfin... Jared qui disait qu'il n'était pas Jared ?

NOM DE NOM ! Ce n'était pas possible ? Elles n'avaient pas pu se retrouver dans l'univers de la série, n'est-ce pas ?

-Sam ?! s'exclama Lila toujours par terre.

Elle se rendit compte que même si elle était devant Sam Winchester, elle était toujours en petite culotte... Super !

Le brun les regarda toutes deux d'un air très étonné.

-Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-il d'un ton mortellement sérieux.

Bonne question...

-Pas des démons, ni des ennemies ! répliqua aussitôt Lila.

-Vous êtes des chasseuses ?

Sam... pensa Jenny... que disait son amie ? Elle avait dû prendre un sacré choc à la tête. Démons, ennemies... C'est pire que ce qu'elle croyait. Chasseuse ? Non... mais Jenny se demandait ce qu'il se passait.

-Oui, répondit Jenny au tac au tac.

Elle avait juste envie d'avancer dans son rêve. Elle avait toujours rêvé d'être chasseuse, c'en était l'occasion.

Quoi ?! Lila foudroya son amie du regard. Qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait ? Si elle disait à Sam qu'elles étaient des chasseuses, elles allaient avoir des problèmes ! La fanficeuse n'avait pas du tout envie de se retrouver face à un wendigo/fantôme/démon/goule/ange/loup-garou/vampire et de se faire manger/découper/transformer/sacrifier/écorcher vive/arracher le cœur !

Même si c'était un rêve... Mais la jeune fille n'était pas sûre que ce soit un rêve, même si elles étaient en petite culotte devant un personnage de série télévisée.

Sam les regarda décontenancé.

-Vous êtes ici pour le Shapeshifter ?

Noooon ! Pas ces saletés de shapeshifters ! pensa la brune en écarquillant les yeux sur Jenny. Ces trucs métamorphes prenaient l'apparence des gens après les avoir tués et n'étaient pas du menu fretin !

Jenny haussa les épaules en souriant à Lila. Elle savait ce qu'elle faisait. Elles connaissaient toute la série par cœur donc elles avaient un gros avantage et pouvaient s'affirmer chasseuses.

-Le Shapeshifter... hum... Mais oui, bien sûr, le Shapeshifter. Pour quoi d'autre voyons ?

En réalité la jeune fille n'avait aucune idée de ce que c'était...

-Au fait... Dean n'est pas là ? demanda Jenny avec un grand sourire.

Sam se renferma sur lui-même. Ses épaules se voûtèrent et une ombre passa devant ses yeux.

-Dean est décédé il y a quelques temps... ça m'arrange si vous prenez le Shapeshifter à vrai dire, je suis sur la piste de quelque chose de plus gros...

-Décédé ! s'exclama Jenny horrifiée... nooooooon...

Oh, la gaffe ! Avec sa coupe de cheveux elle aurait pu deviner tout de suite où l'histoire se situait, et à présent elle voyait bien que c'était des cheveux de fin de saison 3 ou début de saison 4 et que Dean devait donc très certainement être en enfer ! La boulette ! Puis elle s'arrêta net. Il allait revenir après tout. Jenny afficha un grand sourire.

-Mais au fait, d'où nous connaissons-nous ? demanda Sam.

-Toutes nos condoléances. On... On... a entendu parler de vous auprès des autres chasseurs, surtout par Bobby, sourit-elle.

"Bien rattrapé !" pensa Lila en faisant un clin d'oeil à Jenny.

-Oh. Je vois, dit Sam d'un air absent.

Maintenant que Lila savait que Dean était mort, elle trouvait à Sam le visage chiffonné et une sale mine... Il ne devait pas dormir, boire beaucoup et s'envoyer furieusement en l'air avec Ruby...

-En fait nous apprécierions de travailler avec vous... On débute, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Sam les étudia un instant.

-Ok. On peut en parler. Je vous propose un petit déjeuner, mais si vous pouviez enfiler des vêtements avant...

Lila était en effet toujours en petite culotte et sweater, et Jenny en sous-vêtements qui laissaient apprécier toutes ses formes voluptueuses...

Des vêtements ? Jenny avait oublié ce détail et se mit à rougir énormément et à bégayer.

-O...Oui... Des vê...vêtements.

Elle se leva brusquement et partit en courant dans la chambre du motel et ferma la porte laissant Lila seule sur le palier avec Sam. Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Une seconde ! Dean et Sam étaient réels. Elle en avait toujours rêvé mais aujourd'hui cela lui faisait très peur.

Lila resta planté devant Sam, et sourit difficilement :

-Hum... on a passé une mauvaise soirée...

-Je vois ça, sourit Sam. Vous me rejoignez au diner (1) à côté du motel ?

La jeune fille hocha la tête et se dépêcha de rejoindre son amie.

-Jenny ! Supernatural ! Supernatural Jenny ! AAAAHHHH ! Sam Winchester, Jenny ! AAAAHHHH IL EST TROP BEAAAUUU !

Jenny ne leva même pas la tête vers son amie.

-C'est un cauchemar Lila... Ça ne peut pas être vrai...

-Mais si, c'est vrai ! s'exclama Lila, extatique. C'est même trop bien !... Je sais pas comment on va rentrer mais c'est pas un problème : dans la série ils rentrent toujours par un moyen ou un autre quand ils ont fini ! Par contre pourquoi t'as dit qu'on était des chasseuses ? On risque de se faire tuer !

Lila se frotta la tête entre ses mains frénétiquement, hérissant ses cours cheveux bruns.

-J'allais pas dire qu'on était des humaines banales, il nous aurait ignorées! Tandis que là, on a capté son attention, si c'est réel. On ne va rien dire ! On connait la série donc on a un avantage ! Et mourir! C'est rien, on est dans un rêve, répéta encore Jenny. Un simple rêve !

Lila n'était absolument pas convaincue d'être dans un rêve, mais Jenny semblait se raccrocher à cette idée... Elle n'aurait qu'à faire en sorte que personne ne se fasse tuer, et espérer que son amie revienne à la réalité ! Bonne nouvelle cependant : puisqu'elles étaient dans la série, cela invalidait la théorie de la drogue du violeur.

-Oui, on a l'avantage de la série... Hum... Faut qu'on parle à Sam, faut qu'on se décide sur ce qu'on lui dit ! Bon, je vais me doucher et m'habiller... berk, avec mes fringues d'hier...

Elle fila sous la douche, et ressortit quelques minutes plus tard les cheveux mouillés. Jenny fit de même, mais sans se laver les cheveux qui mettaient des heures et des heures à sécher, vu l'énorme masse compacte qu'ils formaient...

-Grouille, l'interpella la brune, on ne fait pas attendre Sam Winchester trop longtemps... Je me demande où est Ruby... si on va la rencontrer ou si elle va se cacher... ou se présenter à nous comme une humaine... Ou essayer de nous éloigner...

Jenny était habillée comme la veille. Vieux jean et débardeur. Elle était soulagée de ne pas rencontrer Dean dans cette tenue. Lila était également habillée en jean et T-shirt. Elle se félicita qu'elles n'aient pas mis de robes de soirée pour sortir.

-Oh putain je l'avais oublié celle-là ! Je l'aime trop, mais... c'est vrai que dans la série, elle est méchante... donc... bref on va pas y penser tout de suite!

Jenny attrapa le bras de Lila et la tira jusqu'au café du coin, où elles allaient trouver LE grand et magnifique Sam.

-Moi aussi je l'adore Ruby, mais là ça me plairait pas trop de croiser son chemin... Attends !

Lila attrapa un journal dans le kiosque du hall d'entrée du motel.

-Je veux voir la date, Dean ressuscite en Septembre dans la série...

Elle lança un regard à Jenny comme quoi elle n'avait pas intérêt à faire de remarque sur sa fan attitude.

-Quoi ? s'exclama Jenny. Je suis pas blonde non plus !

Après avoir parlé brièvement en chemin de ce qu'il fallait dire ou ne pas dire, elles se retrouvèrent devant le café. Jenny prit une grande inspiration et poussa la porte. Elle était morte de trouille mais devait montrer un visage radieux et plein de confiance en elle. La jeune fille avait eu l'idée de se dire chasseuse, il fallait qu'elle assume maintenant. Son regard scruta la salle et s'arrêta sur un homme assis sur une chaise haute, accoudé au bar... Sam était déjà là ! Jenny sourit à Lila et s'avança.

-Yo ! dit elle en s'asseyant à côté du bel apollon. C'est que tu es vraiment mignon de dos!

Sam se retourna presque en sursautant. C'est limite s'il n'était pas tombé de sa chaise de bar à vrai dire. Mais il ne serait pas tombé de bien haut : il était si incroyablement GRAND... Et beau. L'air surpris, puis le sourire hésitant qu'il donna à Jenny, tout timide, comme s'il n'avait pas l'habitude. Lila leva les yeux au ciel. Foutre dieu! L'acteur était un sex symbol ! On lui avait dit elle ne savait combien de fois de regarder la série car les acteurs étaient magnifiques et sexy, mais dans la série en elle-même ce paaauvre Sam était rarement remarqué, ou remarqué seulement par des tarées, ou des grand-mères et grosses bourgeoises aux mains collantes! Même Ruby, pour se le taper, n'avait pas utilisé la manière douce mais s'était jetée sur lui alors qu'il était foudroyé par le chagrin et complètement saoul. Il se faisait sexuellement agresser régulièrement. Du coup quand une jolie fille à priori normale lui faisait un compliment, il affichait cet air niais et étonné de petit chiot... Puis détournait les yeux, ses longs cheveux cachant le rosissement de ses pommettes, mais un petit sourire collé au visage... Absolument craquant et un peu pathétique.

Lila s'assit de l'autre côté de Sam et frappa du plat de la main le comptoir pour tirer le chasseur de ses réflexions. S'il se mettait à flirter avec Jenny, celle-ci avait de grandes chances de mourir, et elle ne le permettrait pas !

-Alors cette chasse au shapeshifter ?! On s'y met ?

Jenny savait qu'il ne fallait pas toucher au Sam de Lila, mais elle aimait la faire enrager.

-Oui...oui bien sûr, murmura Sam.

Il sortit un carnet avec plein de notes et le tendit à Lila avec un petit sourire en coin.

-C'est tout ce que j'ai pu trouver, dit-il.

-C'est déjà ça, dit Jenny naturellement. Après, je sais que Lila a aussi des informations, c'est une pro dans le domaine, s'exclama-t-elle pour mettre en avant son amie, en espérant que celle-ci en savait un peu plus sur le domaine qu'elle.

Lila était trop loin pour donner un coup de pied à Jenny sinon elle l'aurait bien fait ! Elle fourra le nez dans le carnet de Sam, se concentrant un maximum.

-Oh, en fait, elle exagère, bredouilla-t-elle. Je sais que les shapeshifters se cachent dans un endroit inaccessible pour changer de peau, ainsi les traces de leurs différentes mues ne sont pas retrouvées et ils ne sont pas suspectés le temps de faire leurs petites affaires...

Sam opina.

-C'est exact. Le dernier que nous avons chassé (son visage se crispa au "nous") se cachait dans les égouts.

-Vous avez un plan de la ville?

-J'ai déjà noté les lieux des meurtres sur celui là.

Sam étala le plan devant elle.

-Fantastique...

Lila étudia longuement le plan.

-Non, ça ne donne rien. Je vois que les victimes ont été tuées à leur domicile... Vous avez des infos sur les lieux de travail ? On pourrait les noter aussi...

Lila cherchait à trianguler les lieux d'action du shapeshifter pour trouver sa planque. La barman se rapprocha des trois jeunes.

-Vous prendrez quoi?

L'estomac de Lila émit un immense "Kkkrrouiiic"

-Votre meilleur hamburger ! s'exclama Jenny. Elle n'avait pas parlé pendant la discussion de Lila et Sam, mais l'appel de la nourriture la sortit de son mutisme. Sam la regarda surpris et commanda un grand café noir sans sucre. Depuis la disparition de Dean, il se nourrissait très peu. Jenny croisa le regard inquiet de son amie.

-Un grand café ? On dirait Lila, sourit elle. Elle ne peut pas vivre sans café ! Ni sans salade, ajouta-t-elle.

Elle avait une idée derrière la tête...

Lila foudroya Jenny du regard. Son amie avait-elle oublié qu'elle devenait complètement folle quand elle était sous caféine ? Et elle la poussait vers Sam...

-Un double oeufs/bacon avec des toasts au pain blanc avec de la confiture, un jus de pomme, s'il vous plait. Oh, et si vous pouviez ajouter du sirop d'érable, ce serait génial !

Après cette cuite monumentale qui les avait menées directement dans Supernatural, elle avait une faim de loup-garou...

Quelques instants plus tard, la serveuse posa un plat fumant sur le comptoir devant son nez et Lila lui octroya un sourire rayonnant et un clin d'oeil charmeur avant de se jeter sur la nourriture. Sam quant à lui avait tout de même commandé un déjeuner léger, comme Jenny le lui avait suggéré... On voyait qu'il avait des soucis : la mine chiffonnée, des cernes...

-Voilà... Dit Sam en finissant de tracer la dernière des trois croix.

-Est-ce qu'il y a des bâtiments abandonnés au milieu de ces six endroits ? Cette gare est hors service ? Demanda Lila.

-Oui ! Comment ai-je fait pour ne pas remarquer ça ! S'exclama Sam en fronçant ses sourcils parfaits, en colère contre lui même.

-Ça arrive quand on chasse seul, dit Lila d'une voix douce en posant sa main sur son avant-bras musclé et le serrant. Tout le monde a besoin d'aide, Sam.

Jenny toussa légèrement en regardant la main de Lila posée sur le bras de Sam.

-Je ne veux pas casser l'ambiance, les amoureux mais on a du travail ! s'exclama-t-elle en se levant, son café à la main.

Lila sursauta comme si un serpent l'avait piquée quand Jenny prononça le mot "amoureux". Bon, la règle "ne pas toucher Sam Winchester" avait été brisée... Mais elle n'avait fait que lui toucher le bras ! On ne pouvait pas mourir de ça, pas vrai ?

Sam surpris regarda la grande rousse avec un sourcil levé.

-Ton amie est étrange, murmura-t-il à Lila.

-Elle... C'est pas sa faute, elle a eu un parcours difficile, répondit la jeune fille au chasseur.

Et toc ! Débrouille-toi avec ça, Jenny, non mais !

Jenny sourit comme une bécasse à la réflexion de son amie. Un parcours difficile. La petite garce !

-Il faut qu'on vérifie cette gare abandonnée. Vous prenez vos armes et on y va avec ma voiture ? demanda Sam.

Arrg... Lila se figea sur place. Est-ce qu'elles avaient des armes au moins ? Et une voiture à elles ? Et du fric ? Peut-être dans la chambre... Atterrir dans un monde où elles n'avaient pas d'existence, quelle idée !

Armes... ce mot fit réagir la rouquine qui attrapa le bras de son amie et l'éloigna du bel apollon.

-Lila... on fait comment ? On n'a pas d'armes que je sache...

La brune se décomposa. Jenny comptait sur elle pour trouver une solution à ce problème ?! Elle qui ne se rappelait même plus comment enlever sa robe ou prendre le RER quand elle était stressée ?

Lila s'avança de nouveau vers Sam d'un pas déterminé, le visage grave.

-Sam... Je voulais vous dire... C'est un peu honteux, mais... En fait on s'est fait voler notre caisse avec absolument toutes nos affaires dedans, hier. Evidemment on ne peut pas porter plainte parce qu'elle est bourrée d'armes et de fausses identités, voilà voilà... Je pensais rejoindre une amie à Baltimore le temps de se refaire avec un job rémunéré, hum, et il ne nous reste que nos vraies cartes bleues et nos papiers d'identité pour le moment et je dois vous avouer qu'on a à peine de quoi se payer un billet de bus Greyhound pour le Maryland...

A ce moment-là, la fanficeuse ne put même plus soutenir le regard de Sam qui avait ouvert la bouche, interloqué par ce déballage. Elle piqua du nez vers le sol et contempla les grandes, très grandes chaussures du Winchester. Sam regarda la jeune femme en souriant :

-Ce n'est pas très grave! N'oublie pas que tu as affaire à un Winchester, c'est-à-dire un chasseur expérimenté !

Il attrapa son téléphone et passa quelques coups de fils, puis revint vers elles.

-Voila le problème est réglé. D'ici quelques jours vous recevrez des papiers et des cartes. Pour ce qui est des armes... mon frère... et moi en avons quelques-unes en stock. Prête? demanda-t-il à Lila.

La jeune fille retrouva immédiatement son sourire ! Des vrais-faux papiers et des cartes bancaires volées ? Une chasse avec Sam "Fucking" Winchester ?

-Et comment ! s'exclama-t-elle avec un sourire étincelant et des étoiles dans les yeux. Allons faire la peau à ce satané shapeshifter !

-Par contre, ton amie... a disparu... fit remarquer le chasseur en regardant la chaise vide. On n'a pas le temps de la trouver, dit-il en prenant le bras de Lila et sortit du bâtiment en direction de la magnifique Impala.

Lila se sentait définitivement aux anges quand elle s'installa sur le siège passager de l'Impala... Assez pour abandonner sa pote sans s'inquiéter. C'était un peu salaud, mais Jenny avait tendance à partir sans crier gare, il y avait peu de chance qu'elle se soit fait kidnapper à trente centimètres d'eux dans le resto désert. En revanche, la suite de la chasse s'avéra... compliquée.

Sam et elle passèrent la journée à vérifier les différents bâtiments abandonnés qu'ils avaient relevés sur le plan et à interroger des témoins. Ils avaient pu confirmer avec quelques indices que c'était bien la vieille gare Amtrak désaffectée qui servait de refuge au shapeshifter. Ils attendirent la nuit pour s'y rendre et y pénétrer, armés de tout un arsenal en argent... Le coeur de la jeune femme battait à tout rompre quand la lueur de la lune cessa de l'éclairer... Sa première chasse...

 _A Suivre très prochainement..._

(1) restaurant, en Amérique


	2. La revanche des chemises en flanelle

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews, cela nous fait très plaisir et nous encourage à continuer. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

2- Le retour de la revanche des chemises en flanelle.

Sam et Lila se disputaient dans l'Impala, les sièges en cuir dégoulinaient de sang et c'était la jeune femme qui conduisait tant bien que mal alors qu'elle n'avait même pas son permis (heureusement conduire une voiture avec boîte de vitesse automatique était plus simple).

-Je t'avais dit de remettre à plus tard si tu étais si fatigué que ça, mais NON, Môsieur veut absolument en finir avec le monstre avant qu'il ne fasse une autre victime et se jette dans sa tanière alors qu'il ne tient même pas debout ! Tu es dans un état déplorable, Winchester ! Je sais que c'est la mort de ton frère qui te met dans cet état, mais tu dois te ressaisir, bon sang ! Si je n'avais pas été là, tu y passais !

-M'avoir sauvé la vie ne te donne pas le droit de parler de mon frère ! Tu ne le connais pas, tu ne connais pas ma vie !

Lila grommela dans sa barbe inexistante un "j'en s'rais pas si sûr à ta place..." tandis que Sam serrait plus fort la boule de tissus fabriqué avec le bas de sa chemise déchirée tenue avec sa propre ceinture qui faisaient office de pansement compressif sur son bras gauche.

-Et toi... toi tu m'as menti ! s'exclama Sam, vexé d'avoir été un si piètre chasseur et d'avoir manqué perdre la vie et risqué celle d'une innocente. Tu m'as dit que vous étiez des chasseuses débutantes mais en réalité tu n'avais jamais, JAMAIS tué quoique ce soit auparavant !

Lila ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer que « débutantes » voulait dire ce que ça voulait dire, mais Sam la foudroya du regard, un véritable orage couvant dans ses yeux sombres, et elle préféra se taire par prudence...

-Je l'ai vu dans tes yeux, ne me mens pas ! Et ta copine qui se barre... Vous n'avez jamais eu de voiture avec des armes et des fausses identités, n'est-ce pas ? Vous m'avez menti, vous vous êtes servi de moi... Qui êtes-vous, bon sang ?

C'était une question qui ne demandait pas de réponse immédiate et la jeune femme laissa courir... De toute façon elle sentait que le chasseur n'était pas près de la lâcher avec ça... Elle gara la superbe voiture noire en douceur sur le parking de l'hôtel, et en sortant, alla galamment ouvrir la portière à Sam côté passager.

-Ça va, je peux me débrouiller ! râla celui-ci.

-Ben visiblement mieux avec une portière qu'un shapeshifter...

Sam fronça les sourcils et s'apprêtait à la rabrouer sèchement, mais à ce moment là Lila aperçu une masse de cheveux roux à la réception de l'hôtel : Jenny n'était donc pas allée bien loin ! Elle planta Sam et couru vers le motel, pénétrant dans le hall, son T-shirt, le haut du jean et les bras couverts de sang.

-T'ÉTAIS PASSÉE OU ?!

-Ohhhhh Lila ! dit Jenny en souriant.

Elle tourna le dos au réceptionniste qui regardait la jeune femme avec un regard horrifié.

-Tu as déjà fait des essais pour ton déguisement d'Halloween on dirait ! C'est très réaliste ! Jenny attrapa le poignet de Lila. A plus tard Nate, dit-elle en saluant l'homme derrière le comptoir.

En quittant la réception, Jenny regarda de haut en bas Sam qui venait de sortir de la voiture.

-Lila, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Il a l'air en sale état.

-J'ai sauvé la vie de Sam en poignardant un shapeshifter dans le coeur, trois fois, avec un couteau en argent... Et toi, on peut savoir ce qui t'a pris de filer à l'anglaise ? T'étais passée où toute la journée ? Sam et moi on a bossé dur, tu sais ?

Sam regardait Lila hurler sur Jenny, perplexe. Il savait maintenant que les filles n'étaient pas des chasseuses, mais Lila en connaissait néanmoins un rayon sur la chasse d'un point de vue théorique, et elles connaissaient Bobby... disait le connaître du moins... Il contourna prudemment la voiture, sortit discrètement une fiole d'eau bénite, et aspergea les deux filles au visage l'une après l'autre, très rapidement.

Lila resta une seconde abasourdie puis prit son visage entre les mains et se tordit en deux :

-AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH ! MON VISAGE ! ça brûuuule ! J'aurais ta peau Winchester ! Tu crameras en enfeeeer !

Au moment où Sam, paniqué, lui balança plus d'eau bénite et s'apprêtait à sauter en voiture, elle se redressa, le visage déformé par un sourire extatique et psychopathe :

-Tu y as CRU ! On n'est pas des démons, bordel !

-Non mais ça va pas ! hurla Jenny à son tour, tout aussi bien à l'adresse de son amie qu'à celle de Sam. Mon maquillage ! Ronchonna t-elle.

-Vous n'êtes pas des démons, c'est déjà ça ! Soupira Sam.

-Oh, mais ça serait trop classe, rigola Jenny, s'imaginant déjà faire les quatre cents coups avec Crowley.

-Non mais là... commença Sam.

Il s'écroula brusquement au sol, se retenant à peine à la voiture et perdit connaissance : il avait perdu beaucoup de sang et le coup de panique et les efforts qu'il avait fait l'avait achevé.

-Mon dieuuuu ! s'écria Jenny. Lila faut qu'on le monte à notre chambre. TOUT DE SUITE !

Lila était en panique :

-Tu sais combien il pèse, Jenny ? Jared pèse 102 KILOS ! Écoute... la voiture est juste là, on va le monter dedans, ensuite je vais rapprocher la voiture le plus près possible de la fenêtre de sa chambre, pendant que tu iras avec ses clefs ouvrir la fenêtre et on va le faire passer par là... Bon sang Jenny... J'ai horreur de la vue du sang ! Bbrr... Tu prends les pieds ?

Ce fut plus long qu'elles ne l'avaient imaginé : Sam était effectivement très lourd, et un corps inerte était très difficile à transporter sans en avoir l'habitude. Lila le tenait fermement sous les épaules, mais il était trop lourd pour elle. Bien que la blessure par laquelle il avait perdu trop de sang était celle du bras, la moindre torsion de son torse tirait sur sa blessure au flanc et il gémissait de douleur. L'installer sur la banquette arrière ne fut pas une mince affaire.

Pendant qu'elles galéraient avec le corps de Sam façon sac de patates de cent kilos, Lila voulu mettre les choses au clair, pantelante :

-Au fait, je ne pense pas qu'il s'en souvienne à son réveil, mais Crowley n'apparaît que dans l'épisode 10 de la saison 5, et Becky leur en parle dans le 9... et là on est juste avant la saison 4, je serais d'avis qu'on évite de parler du futur tant qu'on ne sait pas pourquoi on est là... "Bonjour je suis une encyclopédie vivante de Supernatural, mon nom est Lila, enchantée" rajouta la jeune fille devant l'air interloqué de son amie.

-Oh d'accord Madame la fanatique groupie, dit Jenny encore vexée de la manière dont Lila lui avait crié dessus.

-Je suis pas une groupie fanatique, grommela Lila en rougissant quelque peu.

Elles mirent leur plan à exécution et purent coucher Sam dans son lit. La jeune métis battit immédiatement en retraite et s'adossa au chambranle de la porte de la salle de bain : elle supportait très mal la vue du sang et avait tenu essentiellement grâce à l'adrénaline, mais maintenant que le pic était retombé elle avait la nausée et les jambes en coton. Après avoir adossé le jeune chasseur aux coussins, Jenny commença à analyser l'étendu des dégâts. Une boule de flanelle maintenue par la ceinture de Sam compressait sa blessure au bras. La jeune fille constata que c'était le même tissu que la chemise du jeune homme : son amie avait déchiré le bas du vêtement pour faire le bandage.

-Heu Lila, tu m'explique ce que t'as fait ?

-Hein ?

-Tu as osé déchirer LA chemise de Sam, LA chemise en flanelle, LA… Bref tu as osé. En aurais-tu profité pour toucher ce si beau torse ? dit-elle en caressant les muscles bien dessinés du jeune homme de façon suggestive. Et tu as osé lui enlever sa ceinture ? Petite coquine !

-Mais c'était pour lui sauver la vie ! s'exclama Lila outrée autant par les paroles de son amie que par ses gestes déplacés sur un type évanoui.

-Ce n'est pas une excuse. Tu aurais pu prendre ta ceinture.

-Et si je marche sur le bas de mon pantalon et que je me pète la gueule ? Comment on fait dans ces cas là ? Je pouvais bien prendre sa ceinture ! Et arrête de le toucher comme ça c'est illégal dans pas mal d'états... Non je suis certaine que c'est illégal dans tous les états !

-Bon d'accord : tu as de bonnes excuses, marmonna Jenny en retournant à l'étude des blessures du jeune homme à contre-coeur. Je pense que je vais le recoudre. J'ai déjà cousu des vêtements, ainsi que la dinde à Noel, ça doit pas être plus compliqué ! Je pense que tu devrais te retourner dit-elle en soulevant le T-shirt de Sam pour voir les deux grosses plaies sanglantes qui étaient heureusement assez nettes. Hum... En fait il n'y a que le bras à recoudre, celle du torse est superficielle, elle a arrêté de saigner depuis longtemps : regarde, ça a déjà séché avec le T-shirt, dit-elle en oubliant que Lila pouvait se sentir mal. On mettra seulement des bandages.  
 **  
**Jenny était douée dans la couture, elle savait ce qu'elle faisait, et son amie décida de l'écouter sagement. Elle alla faire bouillir de l'eau et la lui apporta avec tous les essuie-main propres qu'elle avait trouvés dans les placards de la kitchenette comme Jenny le lui demanda d'une voix calme et autoritaire. Son amie avait l'air de maîtriser la situation : c'était rassurant. La rousse se retrouva à devoir retourner Sam pour avoir un meilleur angle, ce qu'elle fit très délicatement, ne voulant pas l'amocher encore plus. Apres vingt minutes de galère, Jenny eu finit de recoudre le chasseur.

-Ça y est, dit elle fièrement. J'ai fait mon maximum !

La plaie de Sam était bien recousue bord à bord. Au vu des cicatrices, c'était loin d'être sa première blessure... Et les autres étaient parfois loin d'être aussi bien recousues. Le jeune homme avait geint pendant tout le processus et sa respiration était devenue sifflante en réaction à la douleur mais il ne s'était pas réveillé. Elle était couturière, pas médecin, et la jeune fille ne savait pas si c'était bon signe.

-Heureusement qu'il ne s'est pas réveillé... murmura la brune, à deux doigts de tourner de l'oeil.

-Arfhhhh... marmonna Sam en ouvrant doucement les yeux.

-Je vais me nettoyer de tout ce sang, dit Jenny en laissant de nouveau Sam et Lila ensemble.

Sam ouvrit les yeux sur le visage inquiet de la jeune femme. Il se souvint l'avoir prise pour un démon puis le noir... Il devait avoir perdu connaissance.

-Vous vous êtes évanoui, vous avez perdu beaucoup de sang... Je vais désinfecter vos blessures avec de l'eau oxygénée, ça devrait piquer un peu, le prévint Lila.

Elle tapota la blessure couturée avec le coton imprégné, et en effet Sam serra les dents.

-Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-il finalement.

-Chuut... répondit Lila avec un petit sourire en passant à la blessure du torse. Quand quelqu'un vous sauve la vie, on dit d'abord merci avant de poser des questions indiscrètes.

Le jeune homme sourit faiblement.

-Si tout le monde faisait ça, ce serait bien...

Jenny était appuyée contre la porte et sourit doucement en imaginant son amie recoudre Sam.

-Tu sais, Lila est un amour. Elle ferait tout pour aider les gens !

Oui oui, Jenny essayait bien de mettre en avant son amie... Ce fut sur cette charmante scène que la porte fut brusquement secouée par deux coups secs.

Jenny regarda Sam et Lila, puis se décala de la porte.

-On attend quelqu'un ? Commença à paniquer Jenny.

Sam essaya de se relever doucement en faisant une grimace.

-Je ne pense pas.

Lila saisit le fusil à gros sel, on était jamais trop prudent et ce truc ne tuait pas les humains, il leur faisait juste super mal... Elle fit un signe à Jenny et chuchota :

-Tu ouvres la porte en te protégeant derrière et tu restes bien contre le mur et moi je les accueille avec ça si besoin est. Prend ça, ajouta-t-elle en lançant à la rousse une fiole d'eau bénite.

Elle se tourna vers le Winchester.

-C'est possible que Lilith vous ai retrouvé ?

-Comment êtes-vous au courant pour Lilith ?

Le jeune homme arriva à se redresser et à s'asseoir sur le lit, mais Lila lui posa une main sur l'épaule en le voyant vaciller à essayer de se remettre debout.

-Restez assis, vous avez perdu trop de sang. Si ça se trouve il n'y a rien à craindre... C'est peut-être le réceptionniste parce qu'on a oublié de remplir un papier...

Mais dans son for intérieur elle savait que rien n'arrivait jamais au hasard dans Supernatural...

Jenny regarda longuement la fiole et prit son courage à deux mains. Au pire des cas c'était un démon. C'est rien un démon, après tout. Surtout lorsque l'on est en compagnie de Sam Winchester... blessé... qui ne pouvait presque pas bouger...

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? S'exclama son amie.

Jenny sursauta doucement et regarda Lila.

-Un... Deux...

Et la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même.

Jenny se la prit en pleine tête : "Aie !" Lila serra son arme, prête à s'en servir. Quand à Sam il était prêt à bondir. Jenny vit le visage de Lila et Sam se décomposer. Sa vision était légèrement floue à cause du coup à la tête...

-Salut Sam ! Dit une voix vibrante de joie.

Et cette voix, c'était celle de Dean. Dean Winchester était en vie.

L'aîné des Winchester se pencha derrière la porte pour voir contre quoi la porte avait cogné, vit Jenny, et articula "Deux, Sammy ?" et regarda son petit frère avec un sourire tremblotant, submergé par l'émotion. Sam avait l'air de faire un malaise vagal, dévisageant Dean comme s'il se demandait s'il n'était pas encore dans les pommes en train de rêver. Dean s'approcha doucement du lit et Lila s'écarta devant lui, perplexe. Quelque chose dans cette scène lui échappait, mais elle ne savait pas quoi. Elle avait lu la date dans le journal et savait que Dean n'allait pas tarder à réapparaître, sans doute la raison pour laquelle Jenny et elle étaient là... Soudain l'aîné fronça les sourcils en remarquant tout ce sang, et se précipita vers Sam, inquiet. C'est là que Lila se souvint de ce qui la dérangeait : elle plongea sur Dean au moment où celui-ci allait prendre son petit frère par les épaules tandis que Sam dégainait le couteau de Ruby dans un "schling" sonore pour le plonger dans le ventre du démon qui avait pris l'apparence de son grand frère. Lila ceintura Dean par derrière et l'entraina au sol grâce à son poids, il lui tomba dessus et ils roulèrent au sol. Elle cria à Sam:

-C'est lui Sam ! C'est bien Dean, tu peux vérifier ! Sel, eau bénite, argent... Vas-y, je te jure que c'est bien ton frère et pas un démon ou un shapeshifter qui a prit ses traits !

-BORDEL MAIS QUI ÊTES-VOUS ?! Hurla Sam, au bord de la crise de nerfs.

Il se cramponnait à son couteau de sa main tremblante, debout, épuisé par l'effort que lui avait demandé sa tentative de poignarder Dean.

Celui-ci se releva, écarta les bras et leva lentement les mains en l'air :

-Tu ne sais même pas avec qui tu partages ton lit, Sammy ? Pas très prudent, ça... Vas-y, fais comme la fille a dit : teste-moi pour toutes les saloperies de monstres.

Sam regarda Jenny et lui demanda avec un petit signe de tête de lancer l'eau bénite sur Dean.

Jenny sourit bêtement à Sam, et lança un regard de petite panique à Lila. "Prends ton courage à deux mains, vieille peau" se récita-t-elle. Au moment où elle croisa le regard de Jenny, Lila sut que celle-ci avait une idée en tête. Jenny s'approcha doucement de Dean, glissa ses mains autour de sa taille et le força à se retourner. Elle plongea son regard dans les doux yeux verts du bel apollon et lui jeta l'eau de la fiole en plein visage. Aucune réaction...

Quand Lila vit comment elle avait enlacé Dean, elle laissa retomber sa tête sur le plancher avec un bruit sourd, épuisée d'avance. Elle soupira, sentant qu'elle n'était pas au bout de ses tracas avec Dean et Jenny dans la même pièce. Déjà que passer sous Dean Winchester était surévalué : ça n'avait pas été la partie de plaisir à laquelle elle s'attendait... Il l'avait écrasée avec ses 85 kilos de muscles et elle avait mal partout, bien que ce fût sa faute vu comment elle s'y étais prise pour le faire tomber.

Dean fit la grimace avec de l'eau plein la figure et cligna des yeux violemment afin d'en chasser les gouttes, mais ne lâcha pas la rousse des yeux. Sam prenait décidément du bon temps quand il n'était pas là... Mais bon, pour le moment ce qui l'inquiétait c'était son yéti de petit frère qui avait l'air bien sanglant pour une partie à trois... Que c'était-il donc passé ?!

Sam était blanc comme un linge. Lila prit pitié de lui et se releva d'un bond en grimaçant sous l'effort. Elle prit ostensiblement devant les yeux de Sam un poignard en argent de son sac d'arme et choppa l'avant-bras de Dean par derrière et par surprise, lui infligeant une belle estafilade d'où s'écoula un peu de sang.

-AIE ! S'exclama le jeune homme, sorti brutalement de ses pensées.

-Voilà, ton frère, tout chaud sorti des flammes de l'Enfer !

Elle poussa violemment Dean vers Sam et celui-ci l'étreignit. Il avait un air de petit chiot trop chou et était au bord des larmes. Elle regarda le spectacle, les bras croisés, puis se tourna vers Jenny avec qui elle était côte à côte désormais. Qu'est-ce qu'elles allaient faire maintenant ?

Jenny, avec des étoiles plein les yeux, fixait les deux frères.

-Ils sont trop canons, puis t'imagine, j'ai attrapé Dean par la taille... murmura Jenny d'une voix de petite fille.

Lila eut un sourire rêveur et carrément pervers tandis que son esprit dérivait vers les contrées lointaines du slash.

-Héhéhé... Clair qu'ils sont canons...

-Bref... dit Jenny en reprenant ses esprits. On sort ?

La brune haussa les épaules avec une moue dubitative et la rousse ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et l'embarqua dehors.

-Je pense qu'ils ont besoin de parler. Puis ça nous laisse le temps de fuir non?

-Whow whow whow ! Heu fuir ? Tu veux aller où ? Et comment ? On doit avoir 600$ à nous deux, même pas de quoi acheter un billet d'avion pour Paris, et mon passeport date de 2012, alors qu'on est en 2008... J'avais 17 ans en 2008 ! On n'est même pas censées être majeures à cette époque ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi on se retrouve dans Supernatural, ni pourquoi maintenant, mais il doit bien y avoir une raison à tout ça... Que s'est -il passé hier soir ? Je me souviens avoir enchaîné les verres, et après plus rien...

-Je ne me souviens de plus rien du tout non plus, mais je ne sens rien de bon ici. Même si tu connais la série sur le bout des doigts on ne pourra jamais survivre. On n'a jamais tenue d'armes de notre vie... Je n'ai jamais tué personne... Même si on a toujours rêvé d'être dans SPN, là c'est la merde... Puis ils vont nous cramer, tu ne penses pas?

-Qui va vous cramer ? demanda une voix grave derrière elles.

Les deux jeunes filles se retournèrent et tombèrent sur un Dean et un Sam plein de questions en tête.

-Va falloir qu'on parle, dit sèchement Sam.

Les filles furent enfermées dans la chambre d'hôtel en compagnie des frères en quête de réponses : Au moins la question de la fuite ne se posait plus... Lila commençait à faire une crise de claustrophobie dans cette chambre d'hôtel au papier peint agressif par sa mocheté... Évidemment, la rouquine avait raison : elles n'avaient pas une chance de survivre dans cet univers, même si être avec deux de ses héros favoris était quelque chose de génial... Elle avait du mal à respirer pendant que Sam et Dean, le visage fermé, les observaient. Elle et Jenny étaient assises sur le lit et sa copine ne semblait pas motivée pour dire quoique ce soit non plus...

-Bon... commença Dean. Sammy, tu les as testées ?

-Seulement l'eau bénite, grimaça Sam, en s'asseyant avec précaution dans le fauteuil.

Il était encore faible. Lila pensa qu'il avait besoin de manger et boire pour se reconstituer, et sans doute aussi de faire un bon petit somme... Mais elle n'eut plus le loisir de penser à ça quand Dean dégaina un couteau en argent.

-Alors on va commencer par ça.

Jenny tendit son bras docilement, mais la vue du sang fit presque tomber Lila dans les pommes, et quand Dean s'approcha d'elle, elle bondit hors du lit en hurlant :

-J'AIME PAS CAAAA ! Non, NON !

Mais Dean l'avait attrapée au vol par la taille, et entaillée proprement malgré le fait qu'elle se débattit du mieux qu'elle put. La jeune femme regarda le sang couler le long de son bras, trempant sa main, s'égouttant le long de ses doigts, et sentit ses jambes céder sous son poids... La dernière chose qu'elle vit avant de s'évanouir fut le visage inquiet de Jenny penché sur elle.

-Lila ? Lila ? Questionna la jeune fille en appuyant avec son doigt sur la joue de son amie là où il y avait une fossette quand elle souriait. Et bien bravo les gars ! s'exclama-t-elle, elle nous a fait un malaise. Elle a horreur du sang !

-Et comment peut-elle être chasseuse, alors ? demanda Sam, pas vraiment surpris.

-Hummmm... elle prend sur elle, héhé...

-Arrête de te foutre de notre gueule, s'exclama Dean en haussant la voix.

Jenny ne sut quoi répondre et fit son plus grand sourire. Après un petit temps mort, elle se pencha sur son amie et la secoua très violemment. Sa tête brinquebala de droite à gauche, sans réaction...

-Rien à faire, soupira-t-elle.

-Laisse-moi faire ! s'exclama Sam, irrité.

La grosse boule de muscle se pencha sur Lila. "Si Lila était consciente, elle serait folle de joie" pensa la jeune fille rousse. Sam se mit à secouer la jeune femme et lui colla même une gifle dans l'espoir de la réveiller. "Ou pas..." pensa Jenny en grimaçant.

Lila se réveilla en sursaut en hurlant et retourna sa baffe à Sam, sous forme de coup de poing dans le nez qui laissa le plus jeune des frères sur le cul, et ce n'était pas une expression : littéralement le cul par terre sur le plancher. Jenny ne put s'empêcher de pouffer en voyant Lila frapper Sam : elle avait toujours de bons réflexes ! Son amie respirait très fort, et regardait autour d'elle d'un air paniqué sans sembler reconnaître personne, Dean la prit par les avant-bras et la jeta sans ménagement sur le lit. Ok : ça, hors contexte, c'était chaud bouillant...

Il regarda ensuite Sam et l'aida à se relever et à s'asseoir de nouveau dans le fauteuil.

-Bon... Alors, on va commencer par le début... apparemment vous êtes toutes les deux humaines, et vous n'avez pas l'air d'être des chasseuses... Mais Sam m'a dit que vous vous y connaissiez en monstres et en chasse, et toi -il pointa son doigt sur Lila- tu me connaissais et tu savais que je sortais de l'Enfer. Donc je ne vais le demander qu'une seule fois... Qui êtes-vous, mesdemoiselles ?

-Non mais sérieusement, en quoi cela peut vous être utile de savoir qui on est ? Soupira Jenny.

-Tu m'exaspères ! râla Dean.

Jenny le dévisagea. Après un long regard avec Lila, elle prit la parole.

-Je vais être franche avec vous... Je... Enfin nous avons beaucoup bu la nuit dernière et on a lu Supernatural et on s'est retrouvées là ! On ne se souvient de rien d'autre... Je vous le jure !

-"Supernatural"? Vous avez sûrement encore de l'alcool dans le sang, marmonna Dean.

Lila foudroya Jenny du regard et lui donna même un coup de pieds pas si discret... vu que Sam le vit, pendant qu'il se frottait encore le nez.

-Non... ce qu'on veut dire, c'est qu'on a bu, et qu'on a regardé nos livres sur le surnaturel... On est pas chasseuses, mais on en connaît un rayon dessus ! Je suis passionnée par ça, et des fois j'ai des visions de l'avenir, donc je savais que Dean Winchester allait revenir de l'Enfer, même si on ne s'est jamais rencontrés... Je pense que c'est pour ça qu'on est venu à votre rencontre, mais honnêtement je ne sais pas la cause de tout cela... d'ailleurs, tu as parlé à ton frère de cette chose qui t'a tiré de l'enfer ? Je l'ai vue en rêve...

Des visons... Jenny n'en revenait pas du mensonge de Lila. Mais il fallait avouer que c'était exactement ce qu'il fallait dire. Lila était un génie ! La jeune fille était en train de monter un mytho pas possible, mais elle voyait mal comment expliquer aux Winchester qu'elle et Jenny venaient d'une autre dimension où il y avait une série télévisée sur eux... si seulement elles avaient atterri après l'épisode "The French Mistake"! Mais là...

Dean la regarda, perplexe. ça se tenait...

-Tu ne m'a pas parlé de cette chose, fit remarquer Sam en fronçant les sourcils et en regardant son frère.

Dean soupira.

-Laisse-moi deux secondes, on règle les problèmes les plus pressées d'abord. Bon, que fait-on de ces filles, du coup ?

-J'ai demandé à Bobby de quoi leur faire quelques fausses identités et il va leur filer une bagnole... Je suppose qu'on n'a rien à "faire" avec elles... On ne peut pas les garder avec nous.

-Et si celle-là en sait plus sur la chose qui m'a ramené ? demanda sèchement Dean en pointant Lila du menton.

-Si tu veux en savoir plus il va falloir être un peu plus poli, Winchester, sourit Jenny.

-Excusez-moi, Princesse, si mes manières ne vous conviennent pas, se moqua Dean.

-Puis de toute façon, on a aussi des choses à faire de notre côté, sourit Jenny. Donc ne vous inquiétez pas pour nous. On va se débrouiller, hein Lila ?

-Je ne pense pas qu'on va vous laisser partir comme ça, dit froidement Dean.

-Je ne t'ai pas parlé, Winchester, soupira Jenny.

La tension montait entre les deux de façon exponentielle. Sam soupira, très fatigué et finit par donner son avis sur la question :

-Je crois qu'on peut les laisser partir, Dean.

Son ton était sans appel. Dean se passa la main dans les cheveux, nerveusement. Ce faisant sa chemise se souleva assez pour que Lila aperçoive brièvement un petit bout de peau... être en présence de mecs aussi beaux allait être compliqué à gérer... elle lança une œillade à Jenny et vit que sa jeune amie était elle aussi passionnée par les mouvements de la chemise en flanelle...

Dean aurait voulu parler à son petit frère à part, mais Sam était dans un état à faire peur... Ce qu'il avait à faire, c'était d'aller lui chercher de la bonne bouffe et l'aider à faire un brin de toilette avant de le laisser dormir huit heures d'affilées... Pas de séquestrer deux jeunes femmes, même si elles savaient des choses. L'aîné soupira.

-Ok... t'es trop amoché pour ça... Je propose qu'on se donne rendez-vous demain matin pour en reparler, dit-il aux filles. De toute façon vous n'avez plus ni voiture ni argent, si j'ai bien compris ?

-En effet, répondit sèchement Jenny. A demain.

-Demain 9 heures devant le motel, répondit Sam faiblement.

Jenny prit le bras de Lila et l'embarqua dehors immédiatement.

-Lila. Maintenant il nous reste plus qu'à réfléchir à ce qu'on va pouvoir leur dire demain, tu ne penses pas ? Et punaise qu'est-ce que Dean est sexy ! finit elle par dire en soupirant.

-Oh, tellement... soupira Lila. Et Sam est tellement mignon et GRAND, PUTAIN !

La jeune femme semblait partie dans une rêverie, puis se reprit.

-Je pensais que demain on pourrait s'en tenir à mon histoire de vision... mais si jamais ça dégénère par la suite, on pourrait dire qu'on vient du futur ? Qu'on est au courant pour l'Apocalypse et qu'on a été envoyées ici pour aider à l'arrêter ? C'est pour ça qu'on ne peut pas rentrer chez nous, après tout on est en 2008 ici... Mais je te le dit, ça craint du boudin de rester avec eux, même si on doit bien être ici pour une raison !

-D'accord.

Après cette mise au point, les jeunes filles rejoignirent leur chambre et s'endormirent rapidement.

 _A suivre..._


End file.
